Ganbatte!
by milkyways99
Summary: Sasori yang populer dan Sakura yang cupu. akankah Sakura mendapatkan perhatian sang pujaan hati? /Typo/OOC/oneshot/ jangan lupa review!


**Hallo! Terimakasih telah berkunjung (?) ke cerita saya!**

**Langsung aja tanpa banyak bacot..**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : milkyways99**

**Pairing : Sasori x Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, Ooc, typo! Maaf sekali jika tidak memuaskan..**

**~``Happy Reading Minna-san``~**

(Sakura POV)

"Kyaaaaa! Sasori-kun!" teriak beberapa anak perempuan yang berda didepan kelasku.

Dan bisa kulihat dia-Akasuna no Sasori, hanya tersenyum ramah pada semua anak perempuan yang meneriaki namanya tadi.

Sasori pun memasuki kelas tetap dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Lalu dia perlahan mendekat kearah tempat dudukku, oh maaf maksud ku tempat duduk kami

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" sapanya padaku.

"Ohayou" balasku pelan.

Dia tersenyum (lagi) lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Terkadang aku sangat heran dengan sikap Sasori, kenapa dia mau bersikap ramah padaku? Padahal hampir seluruh anak dikelas ini tidak menyukaiku.

Alasannya? Tentu saja karna gayaku yang cupu, rambut merah muda mencolok yang kukepang agak berantakan, kacamata tebal yang sering menjadi bahan ejekan, dan tentu saja karna diriku ini sangat miskin bila dibandingkan dengan seluruh murid disekolah ini. Aku pun bisa masuk ke sekolah ini hanya dengan Beasiswa..

Untung saja Kami-sama masih peduli denganku, ia memberikan ku kepintaran yang berhasil membuatku menduduki peringkat pertama disekolah elit ini.

"Hei anakcupu!, jangan senang dulu ya! Hanya karna kamu disapa oleh Sasori-kun kau jangan besar kepala!" caci empat orang yang berhasil mengejutkan ku.

"..." aku hanya terdiam, tak membalas bentakan mereka padaku. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ini. Hampir setiap hari mereka membentakku..

"Diam aja lagi! Sadar diri dong!" bentak salah satu dari mereka kasar sambil pergi keluar kelas.

"Haah" keluhku pelan setelah mereka pergi. Siapa sih yang tidak sakit hati bila dibentak begitu? Mereka hanya bisa membentak namun marah bila dibentak..

Aku hanya bisa mencoba sabar.

Aku memang menyukai Sasori sejak lama, namun aku tidak pernah bersikap genit seperti mereka-mereka yang telah membentakku tadi.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi.

Para murid pun bergegas memasuki kelas. Tak lama setelah murid-murid memasuki kelas, Guru pun juga ikut memasuki kelas.

Hari ini adalah hari Selasa, dan sekarang adalah pelajarannya Kurenai-sensei alias pelajaran Matematika.

Beliau menerangkan materi didepan kelas, namun aku tidak begitu memperhatikan. Aku malah asyik memandang wajah Sasori yang sedang serius memperhatikan penerangan Kurenai-sensei. Terkadang mukanya serius tapi terkadang juga menjadi bingung saat menemui sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mengerti.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat nya.

Kalau pelajaran ini sih aku sudah hapal diluar kepala, bahkan aku bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini dalam waktu satu menit. Bukannya sombong, tapi memang begitu kenyataan nya.

"Saku," panggil Sasori tiba-tiba

"Ada apa?" balasku dengan melihat wajah imutnya itu yang sekarang berubah menjadi wajah orang kebingungan.

"Errr, aku tidak mengerti cara yang ini, bisa kau ajarkan?" ucapnya malu dengan rona merah di kedua belah pipinya.

"Tentu saja" ucapku sambil tersenyum, yang berhasil membuat pipinya tambah memerah.

Aku pun mulai menjelaskan pada Sasori bagian yang tidak dimengertinya itu.

"Wah, aku sudah mengerti! Arigatou Sakura-chan" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya itu yang membuat pipiku memanas.

"A-aa" balasku sambil pura-pura melihat kearah Kurenai-sensei yang masih menjelaskan.

Skip

_Waktu pulang_

'Haah hari yang sangat melelahkan' keluhku dalam hati.

"Hei Saku! Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Sasori yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disampingku.

"Engg, boleh saja" balas ku singkat sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Sakura-chan" panggilnya padaku dengan nada agak ragu.

"Ada apa Sasori?" balasku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Sasori-kun seperti yang lainnya memanggilku?" tanyanya aneh.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku balik.

"Tidak apa, hanya bertanya. Padahal aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu" ucapnya lirih.

"Hah?" balasku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis mataku.

"Huh, sudahlah" ujarnya dengan muka memerah malu-malu.

"Kau mau kupanggil Sasori-kun?" tanyaku pada Sasori yang mukanya sudah berubah warna menjadi Kepiting rebus.

"Ng, kalau kau tidak keberatan sih" balasnya malu-malu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya itu. Sangat manis.

"Baiklah, Sasori-kun" ujarku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ugh" ujarnya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, Ah dia manis sekali..

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?" tanyaku pada Sasori, ah salah, maksudku Sasori-kun.

"Oh ya, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanyannya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku lagi.

Ah, aku sudah sampai dirumahku

"Hm, Gomen Sasori-kun. Apa boleh besok saja permintaannya?" pintaku yang sudah berada didepan rumah kecilku.

"Baiklah.." balasnya dengan raut muka agak kecewa.  
"Tapi janji, besok ya!" ucapnya tiba-tiba semangat.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan,x tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Saku. Jaa ne!" ujar Sasori sambil berjalan pergi.

'Sebenarnya dia mau minta apa sih?' inner ku penasaran, sambil melirik kearah Sasori yang sudah mulai menjauh dari rumahku.

Aku pun memasuki rumahku.

"Kaa-san! Tadaima!" salamku pada Kaa-san ku.

"Ah, Okaeri Saku-chan!" balas Kaa-san ku sambil keluar dari dapur dengan berlari kecil. Sepertinya tadi Kaa-san sedang memasak.

"Saku pasti lelah kan? Sudah, istirahat saja dikamar" ujar Kaa-san perhatian.

"Hm, memang agak lelah sih. Ya sudah, Saku ke kamar dulu ya Kaa-san" ucapku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku.

.

.

Besok harinya..

"Kaa-san! Saku berangkat dulu ya!" ujarku pada Kaa-san yang sedang berada didapur, sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati!" balas Kaa-san ku agak berteriak.

Saatku sudah sampai di depan rumahku aku terkejut saat melihat Sasori berdiri pas didepan rumahku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Sasori-kun?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja menunggu mu," balasnya singkat.

"Oh, kenapa kau menungguku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Err, mau ke sekolah bareng mungkin?" ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipi sebelah kanannya yang agak memerah.

"Boleh saja, ayo kita pergi! Nanti bisa terlambat" Ujarku sambil tersenyum, Ah, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku mulai bisa tersenyum, walaupun hanya didepan Sasori.

"Baiklah, Ng Sakura, boleh aku minta permintaan yang kemarin itu sekarang?" tanya Sasori agak ragu.

"Nanti saja disekolah." Jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya dia mau minta apa sih? Aneh.

Tak lama setelah percakapan tadi, kami pun sudah sampai disekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit memasuki kelas, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Kami mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya.

Saat istirahat, Sasori keluar dari kelas dan bergabung dengan teman laki-lakinya.

Dan aku seperti biasa, hanya duduk sambil membaca buku.

Tapi aku dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan cewek genit yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Sasori fan's club atau apalah itu, aku tidak peduli.

"Hei Cupu! Tadi kami melihat kau pergi sekolah bersama dengan Sasori-kun kan?!, dasar genit! Sini ikut kami! Biar tau rasa kau!" bentak ssalah satu diantara mereka sambil menyeretku pergi ke arah gudang sekolah.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanyaku agak khawatir.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja kami ingin memberimu pelajaran karna sudah berani mendekati Sasori-kun kami!" ujar salah seorang yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari mereka semua, sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Kalian sudah bawa perlengkapan masing-masing kan?" ucap sang ketua tadi.

"Tentu saja Ketua!" ucap seluruh anak cewek itu dengan semangat.

Mereka lalu mengikat kedua tanganku.

Akupun memejamkan mataku.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku!' teriakku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba..

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" teriak seseorang yang tiba tiba muncul, dan membuat seluruh cewek itu gemetaqr ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf Sa-sasori..-kun" ucap sang ketua sambil berlari keluar gudang dan diikuti oleh seluruh anggotanya.

'Sasori-kun?' ucapku dalam hati sambil membuka mataku kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Ada yang luka? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, sambil melepaskan ikatan di tanganku.

"Terimakasih, Sasori-kun" ucapku berterimakasih. Kau memang penolongku Sasori-kun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Sasori dengan pandangan Khawatir.

"Sudah lah biarkan saja" ucapku sambil memaksakan senyum.

Sasori kelihatan tak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi dia hanya diam tak bertanya lagi.

"Sudah ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ucapnya sambi menggandengku keluar.

"Oh ya Sakura-chan, Boleh ku minta permintaan itu sekarang?"

"Tentu, kau ingin apa Sasori-kun?"

"Coba kau buka kepangan rambut dan kacamata mu.." pintanya sambil melepas kacamataku.

"Hei!"

"Sudahlah.. Nah! Sudah kuduga! Kau sangat cantik Saku-chan!" ucapnya yang membuatku malu..

"Terimakasih.." ucapku dengan muka sangat merah..

Nah! Sekarang aku akan berusaha membuat Sasori memujiku lagi!

Ganbatte!

**Fin **

**Hiks.. maaf kalau ceritanya aneh..**

**Maaaaaaf banget! **

**Yaudah terimakasih sudah baca!**

**REVIEW jangan lupa ya!**

**_milkyways99_**


End file.
